I Didn't Mean It
by SonamyEmic
Summary: I noticed the chemistry between Jared and Bonnie in 'Voir Dire', and this is what spang into life! Bonnie is working with Franklin & Bash and helps them out with a case. Jared is very grateful. Short and fluffy! Oneshot. As a side note: I think I may just have written the very first (and perhaps last) Jonnie FF! (I feel this allows me to pick the couple name, no?)


"That's… That's a great idea!"

And it was. It was a great idea. Jared's eyes were shining, gleaming with their usual spark of childish mischief that had been gloomily absent for the past two days, due to him being stuck on an exceedingly difficult case concerning a small, white ferret, his mouth hanging open in astonishment and delight. All the anger and frustration he had been feeling had seemingly evaporated into the air as he sat, dumbstruck, in his seat.

Bonnie was standing there, smiling, and looking rather pleased with herself. Of course, she had every right to be; Peter and he had been treating her like a child in their frustration, reluctant to listen to anything she had to say. But finally, she'd stood up for herself, smacked her clipboard on the table, yelled for them to shut up and had proceeded to explain the idea that Peter had declared 'great' only moments ago.

Still processing it in his mind, making absolutely sure the idea was every bit as brilliant it appeared to be, Jared vaguely registered Peter standing up out of his chair and rushing over to Bonnie, pulling her into a tight bear-hug which lifted her straight off her feet and caused her to emit an extremely cute (_wait, what?_) little squeal that brought him back to reality. Then, he, too, jumped out of his seat and leapt over to the newly released and slightly flushed Bonnie.

"I- You're- I can't even-" He spluttered, excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins as he looked up at her with his big, blue-grey eyes, a childish, grateful expression plastered on his face the likes of which you would expect to see on the face of a little boy who didn't know how to say thank you enough for his Christmas present. "Thanks, I guess..?" She said, smiling smugly, her cheeks still pink, averting her eyes to the floor, tucking a loose strand of soft, brown hair behind her ear and this time he had to admit that she looked fucking adorable. "No, really, Bon-Bon! You saved me- us! You're… You're… You're awesome!"

His arms were already stretched out in front of him in a gesture of sheer speechlessness and he was ready to pull her into a hug he was determined would be tighter than Peter's, when he saw her, looking up at him, playful smile, pink cheeks, big, brown, chocolaty eyes. Then, suddenly, before he registered what was happening, before his mind caught up with the actions of his adrenaline-filled body, his hands were cupping her face, pulling her closer as he crashed his lips against hers.

Bonnie simply stood there, eyes wide, frozen in his grip, too shocked to do something- anything. Half a second later, as soon as he realized what had happened, he pulled away; or tried to. He couldn't. He didn't want to. Instead of listening to the voice in his head screaming at him to _"Stop, wait, what the hell are you doing?!"_ he shut his eyes, and suddenly all that was on his mind was Bonnie and how soft her lips were and how nice her hair smelt and how silky her skin was. He should have cried out and jumped back, but instead he felt the urge to press closer into her, to deepen the kiss, and to have her kiss him back, because right now that's what he wanted. He didn't know why or how or when or where, but right now, somehow, all he wanted was Bonnie.

It could only have lasted a few seconds (though to him it felt like minutes) before his hand started snaking to the back of her neck and he was snapped, unceremoniously, back to reality. Panic struck his heart as he fully realized exactly what was happening, and he pulled away as quickly as he could, jumping back a few feet in the process. So many things went through his mind in that single moment. All the emotions, fear, anxiety, shock, that had been blissfully absent during those few seconds all came back in one swift blow, and he was now frantically searching for an answer to why, why on earth had he just done that?

It had happened before. He had kissed Magda without thinking about it; it was a mistake made out of sheer relief. Their lips were only pressed against each other for a split second before he pulled away and rather awkwardly continued the conversation. This was the same, surely. A mistake made out of sheer happiness and relief and gratefulness. Yes, that was what this was.

Except it wasn't. The kiss with Magda was a peck; a half-second smooch. This was different. This kiss had lasted longer. He had lost himself in it and the only place he seemed to be bothered looking for him were inside Bonnie's big, brown, doe's eyes, pupils wide with confusion, surprise and shock. Peter looked at him, and then her, and then him again, dumbstruck and speechless, as she stared at Jared, her face now completely red, and he stared at her, not blushing even a little bit less, and it seemed like forever until she spoke.

"What.." She breathed. "I... Er... I didn't mean it..." He said awkwardly, frozen in the ready-to-flee position as if not wanting to startle her. "I was just excited... and- and happy, you know... And the emotions and- and adrenaline and…I don't really know what happened. I didn't know what I was thinking. It didn't mean anything, really. I didn't mean it." He was trying to convince himself as well as her. Fortunately, she seemed to want to be rid of the subject as much as he. "Well... Um... I should probably get home... Prepare for the case..." "Yes, yes you do that." He said, following her to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, then." She smiled at both him and Peter and Jared kicked himself mentally for the pang of affection that went through his body. "Yeah, yeah bye.." He shut the door.

"Dude. What. The. Hell." Peter greeted him as he re-entered the kitchen. "I know." He said, collapsing into the chair after pouring himself a much needed drink.


End file.
